Only Chance In Hell
by buffsterangelicxws
Summary: Buffy is a not-so normal high school student and her life takes a very unexpected crazy turn when she meets a certain bleached-blonde and ends up on the cover of the L.A. Times with him. . .
1. How's Up? Not So Much

Buffy strolled into the halls of Sunnydale High. It was the first day of senior year and all Buffy could think about was how bad she wanted it to be the last day. This year was going to be the longest of her life and that was something she was not looking forward to. All she wanted to do was get ouf of Sunnydale and do what she was made to do. But currently, her new class schedule awaited.  
  
"Hey Buffy!" Xander called after his best friend only to be ignored. "Hello Buffy, Queen of Buffonia, occupant of Buffdom! You there?"  
  
Xander pulled Buffy out of her daze to recieve a dazzling smile. "Hey Xand" Buffy said happily to one of her best friends, "How's up?"  
  
"It's up. You." Xander replied to the phrase the two had started using during middle school.  
  
"Sucky. Got my schedule and man I so have Gentz for Chem." Buffy moaned, "I mean he failed me last year, I don't think I'm gonna have that much better luck this year."  
  
"Don't worry Buff, nothing can compare to the hell I will face with Murrahy for French" Xander said as his shoulders sagged at another year with Murrahy. He had her freshman year, and man was she dull. And she hated Xander, the constant jokes about her obtuse haircut probably didn't help the situation.  
  
"Hey guys!" The duo turned around to see thier other best friend Willow Rosenberg skipping to catch up with them, "How's up?"  
  
"Very not good" Buffy moaned.  
  
"New schedule?" Willow questioned knowingly.  
  
"Very new and very bad." Buffy said with a sigh, "what about you Will?"  
  
"Great!" Willow said gleefully, "I have Jones for AP Chem, Lordes for AP Euro and Oz is in that class with me, so. . .yea!"  
  
"Good for you" Buffy said.   
  
"What about you Xander? Things bad on the class front" Willow asked with a smile.  
  
"I cannot stress how much they are" Xander replied glumly.  
  
The threesome continued to walk through the halls discussing various topics. That's how they always were, well most of the time. When Buffy Summers moved to Sunnydale, California in fifth grade she quickly befriended the two friendless, Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris. Since then the three have been best friends and everyone knows it. However, last year Xander started dating the school snob Cordelia Chase, Cordy to most. Cordy started to soften up to the guy during their Algebra class and risked all her popularity to be with him. Both were glad she did. Willow on the other hand, started dating Oz, or Daniel Osbourne, quiet musician type. And Buffy. . .well she had her own things. The trio tried to spend as much time as possible still, but it was hard work sometimes.  
  
***Later That Day***  
  
The school day had finally ended and Buffy couldn't be happier. As she walked to her car she spotted her younger sister Dawn leaning on her car talking to some guy. Buffy approached the two and the boy promptly said good-bye to Dawn and ran away.   
  
"Do you always have to do that?" Dawn asked angrily and she slid into the passenger seat of Buffy's car.  
  
"Do what?" Buffy asked as she pulled out of her parking spot.  
  
"You know what I mean." Dawn accused.   
  
"I'm sorry." Buffy said falsely as she drove towards her house, "Next time I'll hide in the bushes until you're Dawn talking to the guy near my car!"  
  
"Shut up." Dawn muttered.  
  
"Don't have to." Buffy responded as she turned up the radio and concentrated on the road.   
  
The girls arrived at their house and both exited the car and entered the house. Their mother was sitting at the kitchen table, bizarre.  
  
"Hey mom." Buffy said chipperly.  
  
"Whatcha doin' home this time of the day?" Dawn asked her mother curiously.  
  
"I had to close the gallery early." Joyce said quietly.  
  
Buffy looked down at her feet immediately feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Mom," Buffy said queitly.  
  
Joyce looked at her eldest and put on a smile, "It's not your fault sweetie." Joyce said and then quickly changed the subject, "How was the first day of school?"  
  
Both girls groaned.  
  
"Bad" Dawn said.  
  
"Very Bad." Buffy followed.  
  
"Well if it was that bad then that means you probably should get upstairs and do some homework." Joyce said.  
  
The two daughters groaned, "I like it better when you work." Dawn said trotting up the stairs.  
  
"You're very cruel" Buffy said as she kissed her mother on the cheek and then went up the stairs to her room.  
  
***Dinner***  
  
Joyce, Dawn, and Buffy were all sitting down at the dinner table after the girls had finished their homework and were talking amicably. The phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" The two sisters cried at the same time. Both girls ran to the phone but Buffy got there first.  
  
"Hello" Buffy said with a triumphant smile. "Hey Willow."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes and stomped back to the table to finish her meal.  
  
Buffy talked to Willow for a few minutes and then went to the kitchen table.  
  
"Mom is it alright if I go over to Willow's?" Buffy asked giving her mother the puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Joyce rolled her eyes at this and nodded her head, "Be back before 10."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Buffy said happily.   
  
***Willow's House***  
  
Buffy pulled into Willow's driveway with Xander and Cordy. Willow had requested they all come over, Oz was already there, and Buffy said she would pick up Xander and Cordy. As they got out of the car they saw an all to familiar car.  
  
Buffy quickly ran into the house, "Willow!"  
  
"In here" Willow called from her living room.  
  
"Hey! WES!" Buffy yelled happily to Willow's brother.  
  
"Hey Buffy!" Wes said embracing the small blonde who was like a sister to him.  
  
"I thought you weren't getting back from Cambridge till next week?" Xander asked as he and Wes pulled out of an embrace, a manly embrace.  
  
"That was the plan but we figured why wait?" Wes finished happily.  
  
"Who'd you bring?" Buffy asked, a smile still plastered to her face.  
  
Willow and Wesley both motioned over to the couch and their sat a quiet brunette. "Xander, Buffy I'd like you to meet Fred. My girlfriend."  
  
"Hi Fred!" Buffy said happily and shook the girls hand. Xander gave the girl a goofy smile.  
  
All the people soon sat down on the assorted furniture in the living room.   
  
"Hey Oz." Xander said solemnly, "Didn't notice you with all the commotion."  
  
"Understandable" Oz nodded.   
  
From down the hall a toilet was heard flushing.  
  
"Your parents home Will?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Actually" Wes interjected, "I brough my best friend from Cambridge. Spike"  
  
After Wes informed them a bleached-blonde with piercing blue eyes walked into the living room.  
  
"Hello." the man said with a smirk.  
  
Buffy leaned over to Willow, "That Spike?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Mmm-hmm" Willow said with a giggle.  
  
"Good lord" Buffy said, melting on the inside, "isn't that illegal?"  
  
"What?" Willow whispered.  
  
"That hair, those eyes, that smirk" Buffy responded love struck.  
  
"Not sure, I can look it up if you want." Willow responded.  
  
"You do that" Buffy said dumbly.   
  
The man named Spike walked over to the couch Buffy was sitting on and sat next to her.  
  
"Hello luv," Spike said with a smirk, "Buffy Summers."  
  
"I'm Buffy" Buffy said stupidly.  
  
"I know that" Spike said with a smile, "Got to be a complete idiot not to."  
  
Buffy felt all her hopes crushed. He already knew her, that meant he had stereotypes already built up about her. No chance in hell anymore.  
  
The rest of the night went on with talk about the three college students. Buffy was tired though and was ready to leave.  
  
She said her good-byes and Cordy said she'd call her daddy's limo to pick up her and Xander. Well her words were actually "I'll call the limo so we can have some primo make-out session."  
  
As she opened the car door Spike came out to the car.   
  
"Hey" he said with a smirk.  
  
"Hello" she responded as she got into her car.  
  
"Mind giving me a ride to my uncle's?" Spike asked nervously.  
  
"I guess." Buffy said calmly, but man on the inside was she flipping out!  
  
On the way home the two talked about everything. He was really. . .wow. And he was in a band. She liked him. Too much for her own bad luck.  
  
"No way are The Ramones worse than the Sex Pistols" Buffy debated with smile.  
  
"I'm not saying the Ramones are bad I'm just saying the Sex Pistols are better" Spike said with a smirk.  
  
"That's crap" Buffy responded laughing.  
  
"This is my house." He said  
  
"Ok" Buffy said, sad to see the drive end.  
  
She pulled into his driveway.  
  
"I guess this is it" he said.  
  
"Yeah" she said dissapointedly.  
  
He reached over and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Just a nice good-bye kiss, with much emphasis on the nice.  
  
He walked into his house and as he got to the door gave her a small wave back.  
  
She drove home happily that night. Buffy just couldn't hide that she was on cloud 9, no wait make that cloud infinity! She was so happy that when she walked in she went into Dawn's room and gave her a kiss on the head, much to her sister's disgust. She switched out of her clothes and got into her pajamas and crawled into bed. That night she had sweet dreams about a certain bleached-blonde.  
  
***Next Morning***  
  
"Buffy Summers Get Down Here Now!" Joyce Summers called walking up her eldest daughter.  
  
Buffy arose wondering what she did wrong. She was home before ten so that wasn't it. She did not get in trouble on her first day of school. What the hell did she do.  
  
She walked downstairs to see her mother holding up the front of the L.A. Times.  
  
"FAMOUS TEEN MOVIE STAR CAUGHT MAKING OUT WITH A GUY IN A CAR! See Inside For Full Details"  
  
And there was a picture of her and Spike in her car. . .right next to the picture of her with Nicole Kidman at the Oscars.  
  
Fuck.  
  
IMPORTANT:   
  
I hoped everyone liked it. I know I started a story earlier this week but I didn't like it that much and didn't recieve too much feedback on it so I decided to start something new. Maybe I'll pick up the other one later, if I get motivated. I would really, really like some feedback on what people thought of the story. Please, please, please. Thank you all so much for reading and remember. . .  
  
Be Kind Review! 


	2. Wacko Jacko

Buffy pulled her car into her parking spot at Sunnydale High.  
  
"Here goes nothing." Buffy said.  
  
"Buff calm down. Everything's going to be fine. I mean who in this school actually reads the newspaper? Exactly." Dawn said hoping she comforted her sister a little, "I gotta go, Geo Physical Science, kill me now."   
  
"I'll make it look like a horrible beheading accident." Buffy said as Dawn jogged away with a wave.  
  
Buffy entered the halls of Sunnydale High and she could swear that she felt everyone's eyes turn to her. Good Lord, Buffy thought. They all had to have seen it by now. It was on the front page of the Times!  
  
As Buffy approached her locker she noticed Xander, Cordy, Oz, and Willow. They all quickly stopped talking as they saw her approaching, that is except for Cordy.  
  
"My God Buffy!" Cordy excalaimed with a gleeful smile, "Way to have a make-out session in your car! You just met the guy! You are my idol!"  
  
"Yea!" Buffy said with little enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh Buff, don't listen to her" Willow said sympathetically while shooting daggers at Cordelia, "Everything will be fine. This whole thing will blow over eventually."   
  
As Willow finished her "comforting" speech Harmony Kendall approached, the school gossip.  
  
"Oh my god Buffy!" Harmony exclaimed, "You were so, totally macking on some stranger in your car! You must spill!"   
  
"Harmony leave!" Willow said as she shooed the blabber mouth away recieving glares from the girl.   
  
"Even Harmony saw it" Buffy pouted as her shoulders sagged, "That means she looked at the newspaper. And she's a complete idiot! Everyone saw! I'm a laughing stock!"  
  
Buffy trudged to her first hour class absolutely dreading what this day was going to bring.  
  
***Spike's House***  
  
"William, please get down here, now!" a man downstairs shouted to wake up William, known as Spike to most.  
  
Spike opened his eyes slowly to adjust to the light shining through the blinds. He glanced towards the clock.  
  
"Only eight-thirty!" William said as his head dropped on to the pillow again, "What the hell does Uncle Rupes want?"  
  
"William, now please" the older man shouted again.  
  
William was staying with his uncle, Rupert Giles, while he was in Sunnydale. Right now, he was seriously regretting that decision.  
  
Spike slowly climbed down the stairs and entered his uncle's kitchen to see him reading the newspaper.  
  
"Mornin' Rupes." Spike greeted the man as he opened the refridgerator looking for food.  
  
"Uncle Rupert would be more prefered." the man said to his nephew.  
  
"Then call me Spike" Spike said with a smirk knowing full well that his uncle would never comply to that.  
  
"Good point" Rupert said "But that is not what I wanted to discuss."  
  
"Well what did you want to discuss?" Spike asked as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.  
  
"It seems you made an appearance in the paper today." Giles commented while cleaning his glasses.  
  
"Really? For what?" Spike questioned curiously.  
  
"Take a look for yourself" Giles said as he tossed the paper to Spike.  
  
Spike gasped as a he saw himself kissing Buffy Summers on the front page of the L.A. Times.  
  
"Bloody Hell!"  
  
***Sunnydale High School***  
  
Buffy was walking to her car after the longest day of school ever. Some kid actually had the nerve to say "Whoa, Buff give me a call if you wanna have some action for the whole world to see. Because, you know, I know the guy who did Pam and Tommy's video". I mean gross! It was just a kiss, a fricking kiss! On the cheek! Why is everyone getting so worked up about it! It's not like they've never kissed anyone.  
  
"It's awful! My life is over! I'm so totally, completely screwed. I should live in a hole." Buffy said while gesturing emphatically, "I mean seriously, the hole should have dirt and worms and other icky stuff."   
  
Xander rolled his eyes at his friend, "Buff you're so completely overreacting. It was just a kiss, everyone will forget soon enough. And hey Bennifer is officially over, that should keep you off the headlines for a week. Minimum."  
  
"Thanks, the comforts just rolling in now" Buffy deadpanned.  
  
As she looked towards the car she saw Dawn standing there with a not so pleased expression as well as a message on the back of her windshield. "Again". Buffy so was not in the mood for dealing with the pimple squad or the car wash.   
  
"Well Buff, thanks a lot! Now that you're a big whore, no one's even speaking to me!" Dawn said angirly.  
  
"Well as much as I'd love to be a part of this, and trust me I would, I really got to book it" Xander said as he gave Buffy a hug good-bye and waved to Dawn.   
  
Buffy and Dawn climbed into the car each slamming their doors equally hard.   
  
"You know, I don't know what your problem is. Just because you don't have to worry about the paparazzi following you and taking candid pictures everywhere you go, you wouldn't know my pain! You make everything about you, what about me Dawn?! What about me?" Buffy shouted as they pulled out of the parking lot.   
  
"Please" Dawn huffed, "I'm Buffy. I'm a beautiful movie star who is every teenage boy's fantasy, and some pervy forty year-olds. . .my life's so hard! I make movie's for a living!"  
  
"Yeah that's all I do," Buffy said sarcastically, "You know I don't have school or anything else to worry about."  
  
"I sure do make everything about myself, not" Dawn said angrily, "I mean did you even once think about whatever that hottie you were kissing is going through?"  
  
"Oh my god" Buffy said shocked.  
  
In all of her bad moodyness she did not once think about what Spike was going through. He was on the cover of the L.A. Times kissing a movie star and she didn't once think about how that would affect him. Just her.   
  
"Think I struck a nerve," Dawn said, "Score one for Dawn."  
  
***Buffy's House***  
  
The minute Buffy stepped foot into the house her mother sent her up to her room to get started on her homework. And let me tell you when she was finally able to come down for dinner, that wasn't a real treat. Especially when her mother announced that she wanted to have a discussion with her after dinner. You know, covering the whole actions having consequences thing.   
  
"Sometimes, I just don't know what the heck runs through your head! I mean kissing a boy you've never met before!" Joyce scolded her eldest.  
  
"Mom! It's not like he's some druggie! He's Wes's best friend! You know they guy who goes to Cambridge and has never done anything bad in his life! Oh no wait, wait! There was the time when he got caught for child molestation. . .oh wait, that was Michael Jackson!" Buffy debated further with her mother.  
  
"I don't care who he is" Joyce said, "You had never met the boy and you've been in the spotlight for some time now Buffy. I would like to think that you're a little more responsible than this."  
  
"I am mother" Buffy said, the anger within her rising, "My name could be Responsible, in fact some people call me Buffy Responsible! I could win a contest on responsibility. I slipped up this once, you'd think that all my other goodness could balance out this one thing!"  
  
"Just once, what about the time when you were late for curfew, when you left your English exam till the night before, forgot to pick Dawn up cause you were on a date, and let's not forget the most recent act until now, Angel!" Joyce yelled.  
  
"I can't believe you brought him into this." Buffy said sadly.  
  
"I don't care what you think, you are grounded. That means no friends, phone, television, or Bronze." Joyce stated as she started to exit the room.  
  
"Mom that's completely unfair!" Buffy said.   
  
"Well until you learn responsibility your life will be inside this house! Goodnight." Joyce said as she slipped up the stairs.   
  
Buffy stormed up her stairs into her room. She was so mad. She couldn't be in this house anymore. Buffy decided to climb out the window and go for a walk to cool off.   
  
As she jumped to the ground she saw someone approaching.   
  
Maybe this wasn't the best idea Buffy thought to herself.   
  
"Hello Luv" the figure greeted her.  
  
"Hey Spike." Buffy said quietly as she looked towards the ground.   
  
"We should talk" Spike said nervously.   
  
"Probably" Buffy said, "Well, bye"   
  
"Wait!" Spike said grabbing Buffy as she started to leave, "You said we should talk."  
  
"I said we should, not that we would" Buffy said as she started to walk away again.  
  
"Jesus Buffy! Wait we have to talk." Spike said.  
  
Buffy stopped and spun around to face him, "I'm really, really sorry."   
  
"For what?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Duh!" Buffy said, "Getting you on the cover of the L.A. Times. I totally ruined your vacation."  
  
"No, no. You didn't take that picture and if I remember correctly I kissed you." Spike debated.  
  
"All very good points, but it's still my fault" Buffy ranted.  
  
"Failing to see the logic in that." Spike said dumbly.   
  
"Duh, that was a rant, granted short, but a rant at that. And in a rant logic is not to be found" Buffy said.   
  
Spike got a smile on his face. This girl had passion, he liked that. "Listen I just wanted to come and talk to you--"   
  
"How did you know where I live?" Buffy questioned creepy stalker man.   
  
"I asked Wes" Spike stated.  
  
"Oh" Buffy replied to the no longer creepy stalker guy, "Continue."  
  
"Well I was just wondering if you're not mad at me, if you'd like to go out with me sometime while I'm in town."   
  
Buffy had to say, she was a little shocked. "You wanna go out with me? After I got you on the cover of the L.A. Times?"   
  
"Yeah" Spike replied obviously.  
  
"You're not trying to get famous are you?" Buffy asked, questioning his motives.  
  
"What?" Spike said dumbfounded, "By no means is that what I'm trying to do. I just think you're funny, charismatic, beautiful, smart, and someone I wanna get to know."   
  
"Well in that case, I can't" Buffy said as she walked towards her house again.  
  
"What, why?" Spike asked running in front of her.  
  
"You seem like a really nice guy, but I'm grounded." Buffy said sadly.  
  
"Well when you're not grounded?" Spike asked.  
  
"Who knows when that'll be?" Buffy said.  
  
"Well we can talk until then." Spike offered hopefully.  
  
"Can't use the phone" Buffy responded.  
  
"Snail mail?" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy smiled at this, "I suppose we could try it just put something besides your name on the return address."   
  
"OK" Spike said with a smile, "You can get my uncle's address from Willow at school."   
  
"OK" Buffy said with a tiny smile.  
  
Spike leaned in to give Buffy a quick kiss before he walked away. It was short but sweet. He tasted like smoke, mint, and cherry.  
  
Buffy smiled to herself as he walked away and then remembered something.  
  
"Hey" Buffy called to a retreating Spike who quickly turned around, "Don't do that! You never know who's watching."  
  
And with that Buffy headed to the house and left a smiling Spike to himself.   
  
Important A/N:   
  
Sorry the update took so incredibly long! I really truely am! I know this chapter is kind of short and dull but I was having a writer's block. Anyways, I'll try and update sooner next time. Please leave a review to tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen.  
  
Thanks! 


End file.
